Of Witches and Wolves
by mistedglass
Summary: Some man-eating werewolves made their way into a witch Leticia's hometown. She goes to make them leave, but ends up killing them and getting bitten.... Bad summary .
1. Intruders!

**Heyo everyone ^.^ This is my first fanfic, so I hope you like it! Please review! =D**

**Disclaimer: I am not Kelley Armstrong. Hehe. **

(Leticia's POV)

I started awake underneath my bed sheets, sense of danger prickling. Someone was in my town. I could feel it. Another witch? No. No, not a witch, or a sorcerer. They would give off a distinct sense of magicalyness, which was – if not completely absent in this vibe, definitely lacking. Whoever was creeping around my streets without proper introductions was giving off a frankly, not to be discriminating or anything, disgusting wet dog sense. Like one that hadn't washed in years. My delicate nose wrinkled involuntarily. Eeew.

Wait. If I could sense this doggy person, that means that they had to be a supernatural. '_No shit, Sherlock'_ I told myself, squirming reluctantly out of my nice, warm, fluffy bed. Sigh. Why did people always bother me in the middle of the freaking night? I glanced at the clock and winced. Daaamn. It was way too early to be up. The green blinking numbers read 2:01. I had just gone to sleep like an hour ago. And now I was up again, dragging my sorry witchy ass out of bed to face another day. No, forget that. It was so early I wouldn't even classify it as day. Heck, my 'day' started at like 10 o'clock. Now there was a civilized time to be up. None of this funky up at 2 kinda business. Definitely none of this up at 2 to face an unknown doggy-supernatura- whoop-de-fucking-do. I knew what was lurking in my town now. I mean, could it scream any louder? DOG supernatural? Werewolf. Great. My (way too early) day was officially taking a downwards spiral. I mean, werewolves are DANGEROUS. They bite. And definitely literally. Whoever said a dog's bark was worse than his bite should reconsider the truth of that statement.

Okay. I was up. _Now what?_My bleary brain wondered. I shivered in my flimsy nightgown and yanked it off, grabbing jeans and a tight black t-shirt off of my dresser and pulling them on. As I hopped up and down on one foot to get the jeans on (and quite nearly toppled over…), my cat stuck his nose into my bedroom door and pushed it open. "Hey Lucy." I said tiredly, bending down to scratch his head. Yes, I said Lucy. In case you're wondering, it's short for Lucifer. Like the one from hell. I call him Lucy when he's being good. He looked up at me and his gaze clearly said ,_"Lia… why the hell is that my name?"_

I grinned down at Lucy ,dragged myself in to the kitchen in a half-stupor and went through the motions of making coffee without actually thinking about it. Hehe. I was an expert at that. I felt kinda bad for leaving the were's to wreak havoc while I had coffee… But this was an absolute must. I didn't have a single doubt that without a huge caffeine boost, I would fall over as soon as I reached them. Which really wouldn't help anyone. And, besides, how much havoc could they wreak in 15 minutes? No, don't answer that. It was a rhetorical question. One that I really didn't want to know the answer to.

I was slightly more awake as I downed my first cup of coffee, and I began to run through the more powerful sorcerer and witch spells I knew. I glanced over at my cat and nearly snorted up the coffee. Very ladylike. Lucifer had a grimoire out on the ground and open to a page that said "How to Make your House Smell of Cats". He was looking down at it, yellow eyes seeming very bemused. Sometimes I can't believe what kind of spells were in the grimoire's. Apparently, neither could he, because he turned his bemused gaze back up towards me and gave a little cat shrug, then made his way around piled up books to my foot. Which he promptly sat on. What did I do to deserve this. That was a new grimoire that I hadn't looked at yet too… I really desperately hoped that not all of the spells in that book were quite as useless.

(15 minutes later)

I was actually feeling alive after the whole pot of coffee. Yaay. Although I was gonna paaay for this early awakening later. This had better be worth it. I swear if it is just some random mutt passing through and not planning on causing any trouble, I will scream. Loudly. Probably injuring the poor mutt's ears.

Getting into action, I grabbed my keys from a particularly tall stack of books that I had left them on last night and trotted out the door with my little black Lucifer closely tailing me. Some people might wonder why the cat was coming… But I really couldn't object. My kitty had a veeery stubborn mind of its own. And had saved my ass more times than I could count. So, no objections there.

I took the stairs in my apartment building two at a time, jumping off the last one and landing on two feet before quickly shoving my key into the door to open it. Oooh. High tech. Indeed. We had to have a key to get OUT as well as IN. Makes lots of tardies on the report card when you're a forgetful person. But hey, I can't complain. It makes me feel very, very safe.

Once I had managed to pull the ridiculously heavy door open and slip through, I shivered at the chilly breeze that played through the streets. Brrrr. I should've brought another coat. All I was wearing was a flimsy fleece thing that barely even qualified as a sweater. Oh, and the shirt. I was definitely wearing a shirt, just for y'all who tend to get the wrong ideas. Gah. These mutts who dragged me out here, however involuntarily, were going to weep in forgiveness. Ooohoh. I was really cold.

I rubbed my arms vigorously as I trotted towards my car. It was black. I'm not really a car person, so all that I could tell you was that it was a Bug. Adorable, yes. And it had a nice heater. (*Raises arms to heavens & hums*) I dug my keys out of the back pocket of my jeans and pressed the little un-locky button when I was about a foot away from the car.

I got into the car and pulled out of the parallel parking on the side of the street. Thank god no one had parked close to me, because at the best of times I'm a decent parallel parker and an awful uh, unparker. I do believe that I've paid for at least 30 minor repairs on cars… that weren't mine.

I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the mirror and winced. My long black hair was pulled into a haphazard ponytail and there were bags under my brown eyes. Agh. I looked like shit. Not that anyone where I was going would care. Sighing, I pressed down on the gas and explored the location of the were's with my mind, automatically taking turns that I would need to get closer. My eyes widened. Fuck. There was someone with them. A human. Crapcrapcrap. My foot inched down towards the ground. I was definitely speeding now and I definitely didn't care.

One of my many thoughts was '_Please let these be benign mutts'_.

I slowed down as I got into the low-income neighborhood, trying to pinpoint the feeling of where the werewolves were. It was pretty much down to 'Which way that I could go makes the feeling get stronger'. A couple guys standing in a group beside the road made obscene gestures in my direction, and I flipped them off. Gah. Wasting my time. I could feel that I was almost too where the wolves were now.

I stopped my car, quickly casting a weak protection around it then getting out. I didn't really want the human guys messing with it. That had happened before. Not pretty.

They were in that building. It was falling apart, a concrete building with cracks and graffiti all over the place. Looked like a perfect place for a gang to hide out. I came up with a couple spells from various grimoires that I had that would probably work fairly well against the werewolves. One was the knockback spell, always useful. A choking spell was another good one. The only problem with that one was that it took up a lot of energy, so I could only do it 2 or 3 times. Last but not least was screaming and running. No, I'm just kidding… kinda. It was a shock spell, mid-power. I could probably do it 6 or 7 times before I got tired. If my aim was good enough and I got one of the were's in the heart, then it could kill them. Fried werewolf. Yum. I shivered.

The entryway was dark, and I had the shock spell on my lips, muscles tense as I walked through, unaware of my cat following me. I was about to mutter a light spell, but then decided against it. Why waste any of my power? I knew where the wolves were, and I could find where to turn by trailing my fingers against the wall.

Finally, after a couple of the most stressful minutes of my life, I could see a faint light around the corner of one of the walls. It was them. My eyes widened in horror as I heard the tearing of flesh and a cut off of a human scream. No. Dammit. I was too late. Too late to save this person. But these mutts were going to die. Now. Before they killed anyone else.

I started muttering the choking spell, preparing it for casting.

"Hey, Dan?" A low, ruff voice said,"Do you hear something."

"Now that you mentio-" I cut off the bastard when I ran down the hallway and flung the choke spell at the first were I saw, him. His hands came up to his throat and his eyes bugged, gasping. It took the other 2 (Damn there were 2.) a second to get over that.

"BITCH!" One roared, and I quickly muttered the shock spell, hitting his shoulder instead of his heart because I was trembling after the effort of the choke spell. By now the one that I had hit with the choke spell was rolling on the ground, face purple. Both of the others leaped at me at once, but one never made it. A little black cat twined around his feet and tripped him. I almost grinned at the victory, but then the other one who had come at me from behind hit me. I flicked my hand automatically and he flew off me, landing on his feet. Good old knockback spell. I was glad that I had blackmailed that little old sorcerer in giving it to me. But I hadn't been able to do that before his teeth had sunk a little into my neck. Fuck. Letting go, I chanted the choke spell again, and he toppled. I spun around with my head pounding and every bone in my body aching, and cast the shock spell twice at the remaining were, one missing the mark completely and the other one hitting a lucky shot to the heart.

I collapsed, and raised my hand to my neck. It came away with blood. Fuck. He had bitten me. Bite. Werewolf. Turn. My thoughts became more incoherent, and I screamed at the pain in my head. Then I blacked out. But it still hurt.

(Lucifer's POV)

I watched my girl scream and go limp. I was worried. Over my time with her, I had grown to know of the supernatural community. So I could roughly understand what was happening. She was turning into one of the one's that we had fought. Werewolf. I also knew that there was about a 10 percent chance of surviving that change. Troubled, I made my way out of the building, heading towards the headquarters of the Wolves with swift pads. Stonehaven, New York. I would do everything I could to keep my girl alive. So I would find the people who could help her through this change.

(Leticia's POV)

I lay among the mauled, dead bodies. In agony.


	2. Listen to the kitty

**Yay! I finally got the second chapter up =] Please, please review… This is my first fanfic, and I need some encouragement T.T**

**Disclaimer: Kelly is AMAZING . I couldn't be her in a million years, so my little contributions are Leticia and Lucifer =3**

(Lucifer's POV)

My paws hurt. My tongue was dry. But I was finally there, finally to where the people that could save my girl were. I crinkled my delicate nose. The whole area around the forest smelled like dogs. Hoping that none would attack me as I set foot on the long winding path, I started up it. I had run without stop to get here. The idiot doggies had better listen to me.

(Leticia's POV)

I was burning up. I was ripping apart. I was screaming with a voice so hoarse that it only came out as a whisper. Dimly, in the back of my mind, I knew what was happening. Very dimly. Because I felt like I didn't know anything anymore as I writhed, my body changing again and again. My consciousness faded on and off.

(Lucifer's POV)

I stumbled up the path, flopping down on the last step and meowing plaintively. A shocked voice, belonging to a girl about the same age as my girl, said "There's a cat outside."

"What?" "A cat?" "Really?" 3 voices said at once. I blinked irritably. Of course I was a cat, the dimwits. A very tired, hungry cat who wanted help for its person. I meowed again with a little more force. The door opened, and the girl that had spoken first walked out, cautiously. I mewed a little irritably.

"Is that cat okay?" An older man's voice said. I turned my little kitty glare on him, and he glared back with blue eyes.

The woman laughed. "Clay, It's glaring at you." The two younger teens were both hiding their grins as the older man looked annoyed.

"The little kitty has attitude." The younger boy said, barely containing his laughter. "But why isn't it terrified of us?"

I shook my noble head and brushed past them, my nose crinkling again at the sheer doggy-human smell.

All four of them looked at me with astonishment. "Hey, Jer'? You need to see something." The woman said, in a surprised tone. I could hear someone coming down the stairs, and I sat down, my tail twitching. I hoped that this one would have more sense than the last ones.

The man with dark hair blinked when he smelled and saw me. "What's a cat doing here?" He asked in a sensible tone, kneeling down in front of me and looking into my eyes. I looked right back, trying to convey what I wanted. Not feeling like he got it, I jumped up onto the table and next to the laptop that had been left open. I thought for a second. How to do this?

It was the girl's computer, and she had it open to Word. My girl had explained this to me more than once, because of my superior intelligence. I had lived my whole life among strong magics, so they had worn off on me. Concentrating hard, I tapped my paws on the keyboard and managed a

'Hewlp'

Hmm. I thought that was quite good. I turned back to the 5 werewolves standing there with their jaws about a mile away from their faces, and licked my paw, turning my kitty pleading eyes on them.

"Did that cat just ask for help?" The girl finally asked, breaking the weird silence.

I turned back to the computer, concentrating again. They were finally getting it. My paws hit the keyboard again

'fioodd annd go too poquott'

I was getting better at this.

'my giirl bit'

The woman gasped. "How does this cat know so much?" Her eyes were very startled, as the boy got some milk out of the fridge and poured me a saucer. Happily, I drank it up. Feeling much refreshed, I jumped back off of the table, jerking my head in the direction of the door. There was no time to lose!

"Wait, does the cat mean bit, like.. Werewolf bit?" The girl's voice was worried. I nodded my head vigorously, which made me feel slightly lightheaded. Why did Humans use that strange motion anyway? The cat way of a tail twitch was much more dignified, but since the human-werewolves were sadly lacking in that area when they were human, I guessed that the nod was an alright approximation.

I went through the still open door, and glanced back to see if they had caught on and were following me.

Only the girl had taken a couple steps. "Hey, guys? Isn't Poquott a town somewhere around here?" I blinked my agreement, and I trotted toward the car, looking back again.

"Kat, Logan and Clayton." The dark-haired man's voice was commanding. "If there really is a new wolf, and it is a girl, and she is still alive, then we must find her before…" Everyone got the implied silence by his words. Mutts weren't exactly picky and choosy when it came to their women. Especially if said woman was a werewolf and smelled like a bitch in heat to them. "You three go to Poquott, and bring the cat. He seems like he knows exactly what is going on, which I don't quite understand. But there isn't any time to waste if the cat really does know what he's talking about." He sighed, rubbing his head.

And they were off….

(Leticia's POV)

My periods of lucidness were getting slightly longer, but that didn't really do anything for me. If I could have, I would have killed myself now to escape from the burning, flaring, constant pain and fever. But I couldn't, because my muscles weren't at my mind's command anymore.

Fragmented thoughts flitted across

my brain

What did people

think

had happened to me?

I couldn't remember as I shook and shivered with involuntary tremors. I couldn't remember what had happened to me.

(Lucifer's POV)

We were at the building now. It had taken a lot of effort and concentration on my part, but I had finally just started tapping the window where they were supposed to turn. It was a system that worked fairly well. I meowed loudly and scratched at the door.

The blond man opened it, and I streaked toward the grungy concrete place where I knew my girl was lying, the 3 werewolves scrambling out of the car and racing after me. Through the trip, they had caught on to my sense of desperate urgency.

I wove through the maze, them following a couple paces behind, until I came out into the hallway. My girl was lying there, breath coming in shallow gasps and body spasmodically twitching, fur growing and then shrinking back into her skin.

Her eyes, glassy with fever, opened and looked at me. 'Lucifer' She mouthed, then scream-gasped, writhing again.

The blonde girl turned around and quickly traced her way back to the car, grabbing all the emergency supplies that they'd stashed in the backseat and bringing them back.

"Shit. We can't move her now. She's too far along in the process of changing." The man said, kneeling next to her and pulling her prone, changing body onto a thermal blanket from the emergency supplies. "Logan, call Jer and tell him that we might have to stay a night or two." He was clearly annoyed at himself for having to leave his mate and Alpha to fend for themselves, for even a little while. "Tell him to call Nick and Tonio down from their estates."

The boy nodded, and looked worriedly at my girl before pulling out his phone and calling Jer, proceeding to tell him what the blonde man had said.

(Leticia's POV)

I wasn't alone anymore, I could feel that through my agony.

Who were they though?

All I could see were 3 pairs of

deep blue eyes.

**Like I said before, please review if you liked this =3 I can't find the words to write if no ones waiting for it *sniffle*Thanks to starlight5577, I posted this chapter! =]**


	3. Why Me?

**Thanks for reviewing =] I really appreciate it! Oh, and I'm sorry that it took so long to post this.. I've been going through a lot of stuff recently ^^' Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer ~ lol, I don't own any of Kelley's charries ~**

**Claimer ~ Leticia and Lucy are mine 3**

(Leticia's POV)

Through my shaking and shivering, I had been able to hear voices. Soft voices, growling voices, protective voices. And the lovely blue eyes, which like the voice I had no idea who belonged to. Until I woke up.

My dark eyes drifted open, unfocused at first. I took a breath and nearly choked. There were too many smells in the air, tormenting me. I coughed, rolling over on my side and bringing up my hand to cover my nose and mouth. As soon as I made a sound, there were four pairs of eyes focused on me. One pair green and slitted, and the others a changing blue. "Lucy." I whispered. My cat came over, looking worried and nudging my hand. I was exhausted.

"Are you awake?" A soft voice that I shouldn't have been able to hear asked me. I shifted my gaze to the blonde girl, who had said that. She was standing between two men, both tall and intimidating looking, who despite their appearance were looking down on me with something approaching concern.

"Fuck." I sat up, feeling lightheaded at all the smells. "Dammit. Fuck." I rubbed my forehead, ignoring her question. That was all I could say. The mutt had caught me. I looked around, but it appeared that the 3 had disposed of the bodies. Speaking of which, what were they? I had a sneaking suspicion. But I kind of hoped I was wrong. Bracing myself, I took another breath. I could smell the wolf on them. God, my life sucked.

I knew what had happened to me now.

And I knew who they were. They were members of the American werewolf Pack, Clayton Danvers and the twins Katherine and Logan Danvers. I had heard descriptions of them and warnings about them. No one would mess with them, after what Clayton had done to a mutt that had trespassed on his territory. Mentally, I ran through what else I knew of them. It wasn't much.

Then I realized something. I was a mutt now. A fucking, lonely mutt. That made my day SO much brighter. Whee. I looked back up at them, even more tired now.

"This can't be happening." I said weakly, standing up.

"No, it's very real." The younger boy said. "Are you okay? It can be a big adjustment…" The girl, Katherine, added to her brother's statement.

"No, I know what happened to me." They looked, startled, at me. "And no, I'm, or I was, not just a human that knows about the supernatural world."

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"Witch." I said, suddenly feeling like my energy had been sapped. "I was fighting the mutts."

Strong arms caught me as I collapsed, the world blacking out.

(Lucifers POV)

I was thinking that this was all going better than expected, until my girl keeled over, the younger boy moving quickly to catch her. I meowed demandingly, wanting an answer as to what had happened. The man looked down at me, shaking his head.

"I can't believe that I'm talking to a cat like it was a human-"

I cut him off by hissing indignantly, and he continued-

"But I am. She probably had a sensory overload, as well as the fact that she's exhausted and starving. Those are very good reasons for people to faint." He explained.

I gave a satisfied little tail twitch and padded over to her. I hoped that she would be alright. Especially since I had worn down my poor pads to get help for her. It would be a waste if she wasn't okay. My tongue rasped down her face, and she twitched a bit.

"Okay, should we get her out to the car?" The younger man said, looking up to the older one.

"Yeah." The one-of-few-words replied shortly, helping the boy and the girl lift my person. It seemed effortless for them, but I knew that she was heavy. Oh well. They were grown up doggies. They could handle it.

I trotted out of the building right in front of them, not quite daring to wind around their feet in case when they tripped they dropped my girl. That wouldn't be good. As soon as the girl settled my girl in one of the back seats of the big smelly car, I hopped onto her lap, peering into her sleeping face. She looked peaceful, so I curled up on her lap and let my eyes drift closed for a quick catnap. I could sleep anywhere, anytime. It was one of those amazing cat skills.

( Leticia's POV)

I knew that I was in a car when I woke up. Before I even opened my eyes, I could smell the asphalt of the road and the others in the car. I could feel every vibration that the seat made as the wheels passed over bumps. It was so strange, almost like I was in a dream. When my eyes drifted open, I saw a young man looking, surprised, into my face.

"She's awake." He said. Obviously he had expected me to be out for a lot longer than I had been.

"Really?" The girl, Katherine Danvers, looked back over her shoulder. She was tensed, as if she was expecting me to do something like freak out and cause them to crash. They obviously hadn't believed my half-coherent story that I was a witch who had been fighting the werewolves.

"Yes, really." I muttered in a tone that was verging on sarcastic. "And I'm not going to turn right now. To tired to move."

"Okay. I need you to answer a few questions." The man driving, I assumed it was Clayton Danvers, said in a firm voice.

"Ask and it shall be answered." I said in a slightly less sarcastic tone. He was scary.

"Don't get smart with me, pup." He said, looking over his shoulder. "How did you know about us."

I looked up to the ceiling. "Okay…. Ummm, my mom? I think that's who told me first. Or maybe it was the dinky old sorcerer who lived next door. Can't really remember." I sighed. "I told you- I'm a witch. Or I was, I don't know if my magic works anymore." That was a depressing thought. It really was.

"What is your name?" The girl asked, seeming curious. She was probably wondering if she had heard of a family member or not. Personally, I kind of stayed within my little bubble. The only reason that I knew about them was that they were a very powerful group in the supernatural community. Also because the sorcerer who had lived next door loved talking about threats to his well-being, and crazy mutts was probably at the top of the list. Because of that, he kept loose tabs on who the main werewolves were just in case he had to contact them about said crazy mutts. Which were pretty much non-existent in our small town.

"Leticia Levine." I answered, resting against the doorframe and running a hand across the silky fur of my cat. It seemed even softer than usual because of my heightened senses.

I could see the three other werewolves exchange glances. "Levine, as in…" The boy trailed off. "Eve and Savannah?" The girl finished his sentence.

"Maybe? I don't know who they are though." I said, a bit confused.

"Where have you been living?" The girl asked, frowning. "You've seriously never heard of either? What about Paige Winterbourne?"

I blinked at the vaguely familiar name. "Oh! Wasn't she the one who married one of the Cortez Cabals?" That had been a gossipy rumor traded by witches. I hadn't been sure if it was true though.

"Yeah, that's her." The girl said. "Did you hear that she had adopted a younger witch?"

"I think so, but I never heard the girl's name."

Katherine seemed to be studying my face. I hoped that it wasn't too bruised up and puffy. I knew that my long black hair must be completely messy though. I lifted my head so that I could see into the little mirror in between the seats of the car. Agh. I had been right. My hair was disgusting. I really hoped that they had a nice shower at their house. My eyes looked unusually green, hazel instead of their normal slightly green edged brown. Other than that, I didn't look to bad. I had a couple bruises and scratches, but nothing permanent looking.

"Now that I look closely, you do look a bit like the two." Logan Danvers said in a thoughtful tone.

"We're almost there." Clay, driving, said. Suddenly I realized how insanely fast we were going and gulped, squeeking sharply. "HOLY SHIT!"

Everyone glanced at me, startled. "What?" The girl asked.

"WE'RE GOING LIKE 100 MPH!" I whacked the back of the seat. "Slow down, you crazy person!"

Logan Danvers relaxed and chuckled. I glared at him. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"Nothing." He looked out the window.

"We always go this fast." Katherine explained, just as Clayton slowed down in time for a cop to pass without giving them a speeding ticket.

"And you haven't died yet?" I asked incredulously, feeling slightly frazzled by everything that was happening so quickly.

I could see that she was about to answer, so I just muttered "rhetorical" and gazed out the window. I stopped that after a second, because the scenery flying past was making me nauseas.

We were driving, slightly slower, on an amazingly long driveway. I bit my lip. We must be here. Stonehaven, the place that the North American pack lived. Shit. I was so not ready for this. It all seemed like a bad dream.

**Again, please review! =3 I always love reading comments and suggestions.**


End file.
